


TBA

by arysteia



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysteia/pseuds/arysteia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This page is a work in progress at the moment but it's eventually (hopefully soon) going to be the worldbuilding meta for my Fast and Furious sedoretu universe.  At that point I'll be linking it into the series properly, but at the moment please just ignore it.  Sorry.  :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	TBA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xenakis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/gifts).



> Happy holidays, xenakis! This is a teaser for a much longer fic that hadn't quite come together by the time I collapsed in exhaustion. I was so delighted by our shared love of a particular trope though that I wanted to leave a little something in your stocking in the meantime...

I hadn't actually read any of Ursula Le Guin's work when I wrote this story; I'd just seen her concept of the _sedoretu_ used in a couple of early pieces of fan fiction, one in _Captain America_ and one in _Stargate Atlantis_. It struck me immediately that this marital configuration -- two gay relationships, two straight relationships, and two sibling relationships -- corresponded perfectly to the way I shipped the central _Fast and Furious_ family. Dom and Brian are one of the great eternal OTPs of my heart, but as the series went on and Letty and Mia got more developed I fell in love with them too, and now I can't really imagine any of them being truly happy without the rest of the group. Anyway, I've build up quite a lot of meta in my mind (and in my fic notes) about how the universe works so I'll eventually (hopefully soon, certainly in time for Yuletide) be posting some of that here for those who are interested.

In the meantime, I finally did get around to reading the three short stories where the sedoretu is part of the word building, and really enjoyed them all, though they're very different both from each other and from "my" sedoretu world. If you'd like to check them out, they're: [A Fisherman of the Inland Sea](http://mreadz.com/read-239194), [Unchosen Love](http://mreadz.com/read-239189), and [Mountain Ways](http://mreadz.com/read-239190).


End file.
